En aquel viejo club
by Shin Black
Summary: Aquel viejo club que los vio nacer como grandes estrellas del tenis ahora se encontraba descuidado, empobrecido, semi destruido, invadiéndolos de una profunda tristeza. Sanada x Yukimura.


**En aquel viejo Club.**

Hacía varios años que no realizaba el recorrido, pero esa tarde y dado a su exceso de tiempo libre debido a las vacaciones de verano y el final de los torneos juveniles decidió dar una vuelta. Admitía que la recreación sana no era uno de sus hobbies menos triviales, pero aceptaba al mismo tiempo que el placer que le producía salir a caminar resultó inmenso.

Dobló a la derecha y tomó el camino hacia un gigante parque, allí todavía se encontraban esas hamacas que hace unos años parecían inmensas y que ahora se encontraban tan pequeñas para soportar el peso de su cuerpo casi adulto. Y decía casi porque a pesar de contar con un físico envidiable, aun le faltaba bastante por crecer y podía ser muchísimo peor.  
Pasó por al lado y las movió, sólo un poco, para recordar aquel balanceo del joven Yukimura cuando, luego de las clases en el club, salían a jugar cerca del parque.

–Eso me recuerda ¿cómo estará el club hoy en día? –se preguntó para si mismo y observó en dirección hacia el empobrecido club.

Sus paredes se encontraban rotas, un tanto descoloridas al igual que la puerta principal y los letreros. Al acercarse más, notó con profundidad que las telarañas eran cada vez más grande y por la ventana se notaba la falta de sillas y mesas que recordaba cuando era pequeño.

–Que tristeza ¿cierto? –reconoció inmediatamente la voz y giró hacia atrás para notar aquella figura débil y delgaducha. Yukimura tenía sus altibajos dentro de su enfermedad, y aunque en la cancha resultaba radiante e imponente, en realidad, cuando se encontraba en la vida cotidiana, se notaba perfectamente su pálida piel, su cuerpo y rostro enflaquecido y su mirada neutra carente de brillo, como aquel que sale de una terrible enfermedad.

–¿No deberías estar descansando?

–No puedo estar toda la vida "descansando" –susurró y se acercó al lugar para tocar las paredes y ver como las cáscaras de pintura se caían al tacto–. Salí a caminar, necesitaba tomar aire, mi casa es muy calurosa en verano.

–¿Quieres ir a la mía? Es fresca –musitó pero notó que la idea de Yukimura no era aquella, sino, quedarse allí, en su viejo club de tenis.

–Es increíble como ha cambiado ésto –bufó rendido y observó nuevamente al joven y alto Sanada Genichirou, que cuando entró en aquella institución no debía tener más de cuatro o cinco años.

Recto, sepulcral, pero tan distinto a como era ahora, inmediatamente una sonrisa se le figuró a recordar aquel sonrojo divino que teñía las mejillas de su compañero y rival. Caminó, sólo dio dos pasos y abrió la puerta que inmediatamente cayó al suelo, el polvo levantó y no pudo evitar toser. Sanada inmediatamente corrió en su ayuda como si se hubiera lastimado, pero la puerta había caído del lado de adentro, como la lógica lo hubiera indicado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el moreno y Seiichi afirmó.

–La puerta estaba rota, seguro sin arreglar –ingresó al gimnasio pisando la puerta y oyéndola crujir, pero peor fue el sonido cuando Sanada apoyó todo su cuerpo en ella, seguramente se debía a que el moreno era mucho más pesado.

–Mira como ha quedado este gimnasio –Seiichi habló con un dejo de tristeza mientras observaba las pequeñas canchas y los bancos al fondo, todo roto, descuidado, empobrecido.

–Hace años que no venía por aquí, así que no sabía que había quedado así ¿cuántos años han pasado ya?

–Creo que…tres o cuatro años ¿no? –Seiichi le observó, Sanana se sacó la gorra y con su mano se secó el sudor de la frente.

–Hace calor.

–Pero aquí no se siente tanto, el salón es amplio, usualmente teníamos que venir en campera y pantalón deportivo ¿te acuerdas? –Sanada esbozó una sonrisa ligera, muy ligera.

_Era enorme el lugar ¿o él demasiado pequeño? Su madre le había traído luego de sus insistencias en querer hacer deporte, principalmente, quedó fascinado con el tenis luego de ver varios partidos con su abuelo por la televisión. Admitía que no era de aquellos pequeños que se pasaban horas y horas mirando dibujos animados, Genichirou era un muchacho muy especial. A su edad, su hermano mayor tenía otros gustos y afiliaciones, él, muy contradictorio pero a la vez muy emparentado a la doctrina familiar, se interesó por el Kendo y el Zen a muy temprana edad, tal así que aun teniendo cuatro años se levantaba muy temprano para meditar._

–Bien Genichirou, este es el club más cercano, él será tu maestro, Yonusuke Rysoka –habló la mujer hermosa y llamativa, con un divino kimono de seda y una bella flor que recogía su brillante cabello negro.

–Oh, ¿cuántos años tienes, Genichirou-kun? –preguntó el hombre joven. Sanada, niño bastante tranquilo y con personalidad avasallante, le miró de reojo.

–Cuatro.

–Va a cumplir cinco en unos meses –dijo la madre.

–Que bien, hoy tenemos un niño también tan chiquito como tú, pueden hacerse amigos –el hombre toma la mano del niño y saluda a la madre–. Lo cuidaremos bien.

–De acuerdo, Genichirou vendré a buscarte a las 5, no te retrases –la mujer abandonó el lugar dejando al pequeño solo.

_Tenía un poco de miedo, ese lugar era nuevo para él, además que creía perderse en cualquier momento. Cuando el docente llegó hasta la mitad de la cancha ya había un niño allí más o menos de su edad, sólo que más pequeño y más bajito._

–Bueno niños, hoy tenemos dos nuevos compañeritos que aprenderán con nosotros, Yukimura Seiichi –el docente coloca una mano encima de la cabeza del niño de cabello azulado–. Y Sanada Genichirou –repite la acción pero esta vez en la cabeza del más pequeño de los Sanada.

_Genichirou giró su rostro para ver al otro niño y notar la despampanante sonrisa que le ofrecía. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían y volvió a desviar la mirada. ¿Era niña o niño? No estaba seguro, pero era hermoso, divino, un ángel._

_Todo cambió cuando ingresaron en la cancha y Seiichi demostró ese ENORME potencial que ocultaba tras su fragilidad. Sanada estaba más que sorprendido y admirado ante esa capacidad que desde muy pequeño se manifestaba en Seiichi.  
"__**Parecía como si fuera un don mágico que él tenía**__", le comentó a su hermano cuando comían arroz frente a la televisión luego de los entrenamientos en el club._

–Seiichi –murmuró Genichirou bajando la mirada del rostro del muchacho al suelo, se sentía algo incómodo al pronunciar el nombre, pero el joven Yukimura había insistido–. ¿Vas a anotarte al torneo juvenil que se hace en Kanagawa?

–¿Hm? ¡Ah! El torneo, si, voy a anotarme Genichirou ¿tú también? –el niño de cabellos oscuros afirma con la cabeza levemente sonrojado–. Entonces, muy buena suerte Genichirou.

–Mmmm Gracias –susurró y luego miró hacia donde estaba el profesor–. Tenemos que ir a entrenar…..–cuando estuvo apunto de girar para volver hacia donde estaba, Seiichi se levantó pero casi cae en el asiento nuevamente sino fuera por el agarre de Genichirou–. ¿Estás bién?

–Si, sí, solo, algo mareado, es todo.

–¿Mareado? ¿Fuiste al médico?

–Sí, me dijo que debo descansar más, me he estado preparando para la elección de la secundaria ¿haz pensado en cual ir?

–Creo que si, bueno, queda a un tren de aquí pero llegaremos rápido, son dos paradas solamente –murmuró y lo ayudó a levantarse y sostenerse–. Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

–¡Yo también pensé en esa! ¿Qué coincidencia, no? –sonrió dulcemente–. ¿Te parece si vamos juntos a verla esta tarde?

–Emmm…..si, está bien.

–Perfecto, ahora vamos que el profesor se pondrá duro con nosotros si demoramos.

_¿Coincidencia? No, había escuchado perfectamente cuando Yukimura se lo informaba a un compañero, por lo cual comenzó a investigar y descubrió que era una escuela bastante interesante y que le llamaba la atención, aunque no tanto como Seigaku, pero el prontuario de esa institución de Tokio no era tan fabuloso como el de Rikkai, por lo cual la elección fue rápida, además, dudaba que sus padres le dejaran viajar a Tokyo sólo, por más que ya en un tiempo cumpliría los 13._

–Sanada –el joven Sanada salió de sus recuerdos para prestarle atención a Yukimura, que se encontraba a un par de metros delante de él.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó, Seiichi levantó una raqueta rota con una cinta amarilla en la empuñadura.

–Esto es….

–La raqueta nuestra…–murmuró y tomó suavemente la tela que se deshizo en sus manos y cayó al suelo–. Recuerdo que rompí una buena playera para colocar la cinta amarilla así la reconocíamos.

–¿Qué hace aquí en medio de todos estos fierros y maderas rotas? –murmuró–. Dios, es terrible ver todo ésto, desearía que se pudiera hacer algo.

–Se puede hacer algo –Seiichi lo mira incrédulo–. Podemos, pintarlo y…bueno, podemos dar clases gratis a los niños del barrio.

–¿Sanada…..? –Seiichi se sorprendió cuando vio a Sanada recorrer el lugar para calcular la cantidad de pintura que necesitaban.

–Creo que hay un club de ayuda comunitaria en Rikkai, deberíamos pedirle ayuda para redecorar ésto, además en la preparatoria a la cual iremos también hay club de tenis y seguramente les gustaría colaborar, junto a los del Rikkai, para mejorar aquí –colocó su mano en la pared y vio que se cascareaba–. Tomará mucho trabajo, tal vez nos lleve todo el verano.

–Genichirou…..

–Pero puede que…. –se detuvo y giró la cabeza, Seiichi no le llamaba así desde hacía mucho, dado que jamás estaban solos para poder ser más "íntimos" –. ¿Dijiste….?

–Me gusta como piensas –murmuró y se le acercó abrazándolo, casi colgándose del cuello–. Debemos levantar este club, sin lugar a dudas fue el que nos vio crecer.

–¿Crees que deberíamos llamar al profesor? No sé, para saber ¿cómo es que pasó todo ésto?

–Claro, me parece bien que él sepa nuestro plan de volver a revivir el club –sonrió–. Aunque –se desligó de él, cosa que Sanada no le gustó pero pudo observar como su compañero caminaba a su alrededor y tocaba la pared–. Creo que vamos a necesitar hacer rifas y sortear cosas para poder obtener algo de plata, seguro este salón tiene muchas deudas.

–Yo tengo muchas cosas que no uso.

–Yo también, entonces tenemos q hacer algo, una feria de objetos usados y recaudar algo de dinero, pedir a los vecinos que colaboren donando cosas que ya no usen y ponerlas a la venta ¿te parece?

–Puedo pedir pintura también a un tío mío, creo que tiene litros y litros detrás de la casa, alcanzará para volver a pintar el club –Sanada recorre con su vista todas las paredes para luego terminar viendo los radiantes ojos de Seiichi–. ¿Pasa algo?

–Jajaja ¿te he dicho que me gusta cuando estas emprendedor? –Sanada mueve el rostro un poco hacia el costado con cierta duda en su mirada para que luego Seiichi le abrace fuertemente y esperaba una respuesta que llegó de inmediato.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar lo mismo que el principio.

–Ahora, muchísimo mejor –murmuró.

No podemos decir que la vida era color de rosa y que no les costó nada realizar el sueño que el viejo club volviera a resurgir, pero a finales de verano y antes de ingresar a su nueva preparatoria, tanto Seiichi como Genichirou se dieron el lujo de tener a sus primeros estudiantes de tenis, unos niños de entr años de edad, en los cuales se encontraba el pequeño sobrino de Genichirou, Sasuke Sanada.

_Y llegó el día, su último día en el club dado que una vez cumpliera los 13 años e ingresara al Rikkai, su vida dependería de ello. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se acercaron lentamente para tocarse las bocas. _

_Un silencio decoró sus rostros._

–Ahora tenemos algo más para recordar el club –musitó Seiichi una vez finalizado el contacto.

–Mmm, si.

Porque ese club no sólo simbolizó el comienzo de sus vidas como tenistas, sino también el de un amor que duró muchos años más.

**Fin.**

Hace tanto que no escribo algo NUEVO de Sanada y Yukimura que ya creo que la gente se olvidó que era mi pareja favorita ¿o no? ¿No se olvidaron? Supongo que el comienzo del OVA me hizo regresar la inspiración perdida pero NO TEMAN, continuaré los fics en stand by, ya tengo medio cocinado el cap de LA MÁS TERRIBLE ENFERMEDAD (que gracias a dios está por terminar jajaja era eterno ese fic). Espero no les haya resultado penoso o abrumador este cap, en realidad es algo light y tierno (la primera vez q hago un oneshort sin lemon ajajaja). Espero les haya gustado y espero haber captado (después de añares) la personalidad de los protagonistas.


End file.
